Sora's Dark Side
by USbeagle
Summary: Sora and his friends have now returned to destiny island after their great adventure in Kingdom Hearts 2 but it seem that there is a great much that the (writers) did not tell the persevering gamer.The answer lies within dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello I am MrUSbeagle you can find me on youtube. My beta reader is the amazing wee187 Subscribe to us. As you can tell I own nothing.**_

**Sora's Dark Side**

**Chapter 1**

**Sora stood over Kairi, dead, on the floor and bleeding. His keyblade was bloodied as he cracked a smile. He was in a chasm of darkness only to see glowing artistic lines decorating the floors and walls. Then he was outside In The World That Never Was and to his amazement he was at the base of Memories Skyscraper. Then everything went black.**

**In this darkness he heard his mother's voice calling him, "Sora… Sora. Come on, time to wake up." Sora sat up slowly in his bed wearing his loosely fitting blue striped pajamas. Even though he had just woken up, his hair still retained its basic shape. He sluggishly got dressed in his v-neck, shorts, and sweatshirt. Then he strapped on his spare pockets and grabbed his phone.**

**He slowly hobbled down the stairs of his small house. It was one block away from the beach on East Frontage Road. Number six was this house's number. His house was a basic three bath, two bedrooms, and a garage. After he reached the base of the stairs he proceeded to the kitchen. As Sora sat down at the kitchen table he heard his tall blond father say "Bye Tifa, I'm off to work." He then closed the door on his way out.**

**One minute later his mother put a plate down in front of him. The plate consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and jelly toast. She gently kissed Sora on the forehead before returning to the stove. Sora ate his breakfast rather fast then put his plate into the sink. Afterwards he headed out the door and at the same time he heard his amazingly cheesy ring tone. He pulled the phone out of his pocket. The caller ID said that it was Kairi. Sora immediately opened the phone and put it to his ear.**

"**Hello!" Sora said with a spark of joy. **

**"Hi Sora," Kairi said with a giggle. **

**"So what is it Kairi?" **

**Kairi replied with a rather unsettled voice. "Sora I had a dream last night. You where standing over me, your keyblade was dripping with blood, and your were smiling." **

**Sora gasped. "I had the exact same dream, what do you think it means?" **

"**Probably nothing Sora, oh do you want to go to the beach?" Sora asked if it was okay to bring Riku along too. Kairi replied with a sigh then said, "Okay, well he can come if he wants." They both exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Then Sora walked to the corner of East Frontage Road and Center Street.**

**At the corner he came to a stop and saw Riku his usual sulking spot. He was on the right side of his roof next to the window of his room. He was wearing his black loosely fitting pajamas basking in the shade of a large palm tree. Sora shouted up to Riku, "Hey Riku you want to go to the beach with me and Kairi?" Riku slowly raised his head and quietly said fine in his usual depressed tone.**

**Riku jumped up and sauntered across the roof to his room window then jumped in. He then brushed his teeth and long hair. After that he got dressed in his vest jeans and shirt. He sauntered down the stairs with no sense of worry or urgency as always. Riku then grabbed his phone and headed out the door he met Sora and they continued to the beach.**

**The entire walk Riku drew faces and cubes on a napkin from his pocket. Finally Sora gave into the gnawing curiosity that this gave him. He turned to Riku and asked, "What are you drawing Riku?" Immediately Riku hid the napkin away and looked at Sora with a steely glare.**

**After a couple of moments of silent tension they arrived at the beach. Kairi ran up to Sora and gave him a hug around the neck. She was wearing her usual pink outfit with her hair down. After a couple of seconds Kairi said hi to Riku. Sora had his arm around Kairi and she leaned into his arm. Riku walked with them not paying attention to his two friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am truly sorry for not updating quite as soon its just that my dog died and I have been busy with my lets play of kingdom hearts 2 on my youtube channel MrUSbeagle

Sora's Dark Side

**Chapter 2**

**After about thirty minutes Riku's wandering eyes finally had found something of interest. It was a bottle that contained a letter. As he reached down to get it he discovered that the letter had the kings seal. After noticing this he immediately handed the bottle to Sora. Sora parted from Kairi and took the bottle. He then removed the letter and began to read…**

**Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,**

**It seems like there has been some serious trouble brewing around The World That Never Was. Even though the residents have done much restoration since the fall of Organization XII. I have lowered the world barriers the best I can but getting there is your problem. I do know of an action you can take to assist you with your travels. While thinking of a foot powered vehicle throw your keyblade into the air. As it falls it should transform into what you where thinking of. That's all the news I have for now.**

Sincerely, Mickey

**P.S. In this bottle there are three rings. Press the button in the center **

**Riku gave a sigh of relief. At the same time he thought "finally no romance or fluff just an adventure. Riku was sick of Sora and Kairi always following him and holding each other. But to him it made since. In his mind three is a croud.**

**Sora then threw a bottle at the nearest rock in his excitement. He then ran over to the debris to find three gold rings with orbs in the center. One blue another orange and the last green. He tossed Riku the orange one and Kairi the blue oneSora then secured the green ring to his ring finger. **

**With their new knowledge the trio began their walk home. After Riku departed Sora and Kairi continued to walk home hugging and holding each other. They stopped in front of Sora's house. Kairi then pecked him on the cheek and ran down the street to her house.**

_**If you wish to know the end of this story you need to go to my you tube MrUSbeagle on this channel I will read this story to the channel pleas check it out so far there are 13 chapters and im a slow tiper so im going to post a video of me reading a chapter every frida. TUNE IN**_


End file.
